


Fine Tuned Runner

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you introduce yourself to a very handsome new neighbor





	Fine Tuned Runner

Barking in your yard alerted you, causing you to stand up from the couch and pause your Netflix show. Walking into the kitchen and looking out into your yard from the window above the sink, you smiled as you watched your pit bull jumping excitedly at the man who stood in front of your fence, making silly faces at your dog.

Walking over to your open back door, you whistled, alerting the man to your presence “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause alarm!” He apologized, stepping backwards a few steps as you approached him and your dog, Riley.

“It’s not a problem.” You smiled, petting Riley behind the ears and you allowed her to jump onto the fence. “Go on, you can pet her.”

The man smiled tentatively and stroke her on the nose, earning a low playful growl from your dog. “My name’s Pietro.” He introduced, smiling softly at you as he continued to pet your dog. “I moved down the street about a week ago. I go running all the time and I see this cutie running around all the time. I figured she’d seemed friendly enough, so I stopped to smile at her.”

“This is Riley.” you smiled down at your dog. “I’m Y/N. What’s your name? Welcome to the neighborhood”

“Pietro.” he nodded, a curl at the corners of his lips as he ruffled Riley’s ears.

“You know, Pietro, Riley adores running.” You replied.

“It seems so whenever I see her running around the yard.” he chuckled.

“Tell you what,” you bargained. “Since Riley seems to enjoy your petting, maybe I could pay you to take her on your runs i you’d like?”

“Oh, payment isn’t necessary.” he laughed, a wrinkle next to his eyes. “I’d be glad to take her on runs with me all the time.”

“Starting tomorrow maybe?” You asked.

He nodded. “Maybe I could invite you over and you could enjoy some coffee at my place afterwards?”

“I’d like that” you grinned.


End file.
